Ko Trio: Heroes
by gaaraxvamp
Summary: Sequel to Ko Trio. What happens when Kiyo comes back from Suna! Rated M for Language and sugestive themes in later chapters.
1. The Letter

**Hero 1: The Letter**

There was a hurried knocking on Kuro's front door of the Estate. "Hey! Kuro, Rosu! You gotta let us in!" Misaki called for them.

Kuro opened the door soaking wet with a towel around his waist and a towel draped over his head. "Huh what's wrong Misaki?"

"Dammit Kuro put some clothes on!" Shiyan demanded.

Misaki almost forgot why she was there, "Uhhh…uhm…Oh! Kiyo sent us a letter from Konoha!"

"O really..." he sighed, "Did Kiyo write something about Rosu or something, cause she's in the shower right now".

"I didn't actually read it yet but there was a note included that said we should all be gathered together and I read it to you guys." Misaki explained.

"I'll be right back." Shiyan barged in and went straight to the still showering Rosu. Lots of screaming could be heard from the brunette over the next several minutes before both came down the stairs.

"Kuri-kun!" Rosu ran from the bathroom and hid behind Kuro.

"Well I guess we're here." Kuro yawned.

Misaki opened the envelope and took out the letter, "I see…"

"Why the funky writing?" Shiyan asked. The letter had foreign marks on it which seemed to be the writing itself

"It's in the vampiric alphabet; this is why she specifically asked me to read it aloud." Misaki paused for a breath and began reading, "Dear friends, I am deeply sorry for what I have done to Konoha. I was asked to help with the invasion just after graduating to genin level and when the Kazekage himself asked me to help with the promise of bringing back honor to family in our home village I just couldn't refuse. If you haven't heard on the news, Sasuke Uchiha turned his back on Konoha and went to Orochimaru. Tsunade, the new Hokage, requested Suna to help and I was chosen along with Temari, Gaara, and…Kankurou to go on the mission to retrieve him. It was the final amends to Konoha to complete the trust between the villages again…"  
-

Temari brought her brothers drinks, "Here ya go." She said.

Kankurou took a sip of his. "Hey wait," he whined, "this is diet."

"You're an idiot…" Gaara sighed and took his drink from his brother. "It's tea not soda."

Kiyo came over with the food, "Thanks for coming with me on my way back to Kumo." She smiled. In the two months that had passed her succubus genes really kicked in, giving her a taller, curvier body at 5'2" from her 4'10" in August. Her chest grew in size as well and she had to get a complete make-over courtesy of Temari. Her hoodie was now sleeveless, cropped, and maroon. Her pants went just past her ankles from the Capri's she used to wear, the fishnet covered her arms and midriff, she had her Kumo headband re-plated on white material and used it as a belt. The tips of her hair turned black from her succubus side kicking in and her bangs covered the right side of her face.

"Well that's a long way to go alone," Temari said, taking her burger.

As they were finishing up their meal, a bird landed on their table with a letter strapped to its back, "Takamaru!" Kankurou exclaimed; the hawk was the fastest carrier bird in all of the Wind Country. His presence meant it was something urgent.

Temari read the note, "Sasuke Uchiha is running away to Orochimaru and they want us to go help stop him."

"I knew there was something off about that stupid Cockatoo." Kiyo said. The four leave and run as fast as they can to the border of the Fire Country and the Rice Patty Country. Kiyo directed Temari to Shikamaru and Kankurou to Kiba. She went with Gaara to save Lee from his face being impaled by an Oto-nin with white spikes sticking out of his body, _'Wait are those…bones?!'_

Gaara catches Lee with his sand. He looks him over, seeing his right arm and leg with blood. He starts to step forward, "We'll handle this." Lee insists that we only back him up and he runs toward the white-haired enemy and Gaara trips and catches him with sand again.

Kiyo laughed at the face he made, "You're not gonna be much help in your current state."

"Do not let your guard down," Lee said, "He uses his bones to attack. He can launch them like you saw before and forces them to protrude from his body. He is able to control them all at will!"

The Oto-nin analyzes Kiyo and Gaara and shoots bones from his fingertips. Gaara blocks it with his sand shield and the Oto-nin's bones recede into his body, "This guy's a close combat type, Gaara. I think I'll fight him and you back me up with the sand ok?"

"Fine."

Kiyo ran straight at the teen, he shot bones at her and she dodged, twisting her body in a one- handstand. Then jumping and taking the water put of a patch of grass, she turned the stream of water in ice shards and aimed them at the boy. Kiyo glanced at Gaara and he started attacking with sand while Kiyo came at him with taijutsu.

Eventually they have the ninja covered in sand, "Sand Coffin!" then Gaara does his infamous Sand Burial Jutsu on him. "When I look at this guy, it reminds me of him."

"Huh?" Lee asks.

"Uchiha, his eyes…Sasuke had the same eyes this guy does." Gaara stated.

Kiyo sniffed the air, "What the hell?!"

"What is it?"

"He's still…alive." The white-haired ninja forced his way out of the sand. '_That's…impossible! I'm the only other person who's ever survived that jutsu! But…judging from the way his chakra smells…this guy _is _human but….he's definitely not normal.'_

"That sure was a lot of pressure…" the Oto-nin started, "if I hadn't grown a membrane of bone under my skin, I would've been crushed beyond recognition."

"More bones… he's a monster, a freak." Gaara stated.

Kiyo coughed, "Jerk." reminding him that she was really the only 'monster' there.

"Kiyo…" Gaara says as he starts making hand signs. Tons of sand starts appearing in waves heading for the enemy, filling the entire field before them. "Sand Tsunami!" A moment later a grey hand appears, grabbing what's left of tree. Gaara makes sand swirl around the ninja, "Sand Coffin!" and crushes him again. He breaks out of it like it's nothing and his new form seems to be that of an animal that existed long ago.  
-

"Wait, wait, wait." Shiyan interrupts Misaki, "You're telling me that they fought a guy that turned into a dinosaur?"

"That's what it says." She went back to reading it.  
-

Gaara shot sand at him, the now grayish-purple-skinned ninja dodged easily. The redhead made a wall of defense, but the Oto-nin went through and shoved Gaara with his shoulder making the Suna-nin fly back several meters. "Is that the best you can with your Ultimate Defense, is that all?" he mocked. "I'm very disappointed."

Gaara glared at him and he realized he was covered in a shell of sand. "Hey, remember me?!" Kiyo suddenly punched him in the stomach, making the boy skid back. He coughed as she started to attack again; the Oto-nin swung his tail and hit the kunoichi in the back and she landed several feet away. She struggled to sit up, '_Fuck that hurt!'_

The Oto-nin looked at Kiyo then back to Gaara, "I'm tired of that sand. Very well, Gaara, you're first." A circular bone starts peeking out from the top middle of his back and he pulls it out.

"Oh gross! What the fuck dude!?" Kiyo shouts as she almost loses her breakfast.

"Clematis Dance…First the vine…" he swings his spine around Gaara, who makes a sand cushion around himself. "Then the flower…" bone grows around his arm in a swirl, ending in a sharp point, "this bone is my strongest. It will bore right through you…" he coughs again. Kiyo summons twin black katana, runs at the "vine", and slashes it. The boy gasps, "No one has ever broken my bones before."

"You've never faced a demon before…" The Oto-nin threw the rest of it aside and stabbed Kiyo in the stomach. She threw up some blood and she skidded back and grabbed onto the "flower." She smirked, "Tell me something…is this jutsu part of a Kekkei Genkai?"

"It belonged to the Kaguya, but now it belongs to me and me alone…"

Kiyo was slowly drawing the boy's chakra away, "The last of your clan huh? Seem to be a lot of those around these days. Why don't you tell me your name before your clan dies off."

"Kimimaro…My clan dying off….that may very well be the case…My body has weakened, it may not last much longer." He pauses, "However…I will still live on…because I am not alone."

"Not alone?"

"That's right; my existence has been subsumed into Orochimaru-sama's ambition. That means a part of me will survive in Orochimaru-sama's heart forever."

"Gaara, now!" Kiyo slams her fist down on the bone and it shatters in thousands of tiny pieces.

"Orochimaru's brainwashed you well…you sad little pawn." She jumps out of the way as Gaara activates a quicksand jutsu and buries him 200 meters underneath the earth's surface.

"You did it! This time I am certain of it!" Lee exclaims.

"Dance!" comes from the ground just as her says that, "Bracken Dance!" Giant bones spikes spring up from the earth all over the entire field.

Kiyo jumps and her wings come out as she floats above the field of bones. Gaara and Lee are on sands clouds. "That…was really close." She goes to them.

"A tenacious opponent but this time it's over." Gaara says, "We won't be seeing him in this lifetime again."

"I am not his pawn!" Suddenly, Kimimaro appears from the bone right behind the boys. "He is the one….he is the only one who ever gave my life meaning!" he pulls his flower back, "But how could the likes of you understand that?!" right before he digs it into Gaara's eye, he stops. A blood river flows from his mouth as the three genin hold their breaths.

"He's dead…" Kiyo exhales. She picks up Lee and Gaara and sets them on the ground at the tree line to rest; she retracts her wings.

"I should've been killed…" the younger redhead says as he regains composure.

"No, it was not meant to be." Lee starts, "My sensei has often said to me that a good ninja always makes his own luck."

"That meddlesome mother hen."

Kiyo breaks out laughing and scolds them, "It is not funny! And Gai-sensei is nothing of the sort! Yes he stepped in, but only that once, and only because I was not yet strong enough. I am grateful to you for saving my life but I will abide anyone speaking ill of my sensei." He warns.

Gaara goes on a monologue about how even being with an evil person is better than being alone. After Lee soaks it in he glances over at the Suna-nin, "G-Gaara?" the redheads turn their attention to him. "Do you have someone like that? Someone who is…precious to you?"

"No." he says without hesitation.

"Then what about your siblings? ...Or your friends?"

"Do you think a monster like me has friends?" he says with bitterness.

Kiyo simply hits him upside the head. "You're a retard." Gaara looked at her with a shocked face. "_You're_ not a monster, _Shukaku _and_ I _are."

"Wait what do you mean you're a monster?" Lee asks.

Kiyo looks at him, '_Geez this guy is denser than Naruto…'_ she sighs. "I'm a vampire and a succubus. A demon." She says nonchalantly. The boy in green faints, his mind blown.  
-

Shiyan laughed, "She called that scary guy a retard?!"

"I guess she's isn't trying to hide it anymore," Misaki smiled, "It took her a while to realize people _are_ more accepting these days."

"Well, it's not like it matters what you are anyways. The only thing that matters is how you are." Kuro said with a nod.

Rosu giggled, "You sound so adult these days Kuri-kun." Kuro scratched the back of his neck sheepishly in response.


	2. Kiyo Returns

**Hero 2: Kiyo Returns**

Kuro had left a few hours earlier to meet Darui for training since the Raikage was busy with a meeting. Rosu was cleaning up the house since Kira had given her and Kaido the day off from training. She picked up one of Kuro's damaged Chuunin vest. "I wonder were the sewing kit is, I could fix this up for Kuri-kun. He already has gone through three of them, but he kept this one since it was one Raikage-sama gave him personally. Kuri-kun was so happy when he was told he earned the promotion." Rosu giggled.

"Hey look its Blood Breath, what up?" Kaido said with a shit eating grin.

"Hey Death Boy. I just got back from Konoha." Kiyo waved at him.

"You finally moving back here?" Kaido said pointing to her headband.

"Yea," she laughed as she patted it. "I wanted to get stronger, plus I was kind of a coward about coming back which is why it's been almost three months. It just seems like it's been forever since I've seen any of you…" she walked up to Kaido and gave him a hug. "I even missed _you_. Did you all get my letter?"

"I did, I'm surprised you bothered writing me." He chuckled, "When we went to read it to Kuro he answered the door with just a towel around his waist and one draped over his head. He really is lax about things."

"Only a towel?" Kiyo blushed, _'And I wasn't there to see, damn it!'_

"Yeah, he didn't seem embarrassed or anything." Kaido chuckled.

A group of academy student walked passed, "No way! You met the Raikage's apprentice, lucky!" a boy said.

"Yeah." A small girl said as she brought her hands close to her face, "He was soo dreamy~!" she squealed. The boy in the group sweatdropped.

"Uh…what?" Kiyo turned to her teammate, "What do they mean by the Raikage's apprentice?"

A pair of Jounin passed them, "So did you hear the Raikage's apprentice completed an A-rank mission by himself?"

The other Jounin nodded, "I bet he isn't far from another promotion."

"Kaido, who are they talking about?" Kiyo asked him, "Last time I was here Ay-sama didn't have an apprentice."

"Well recently the Raikage has taken an interest in a certain Shinobi, and man this guy is tough." Kaido chuckled nervously, _'If she finds out she is going to freak.'_

"Kaido…" she started to get annoyed, "stop avoiding the question."

"Ah well...you know him." Kaido said backing up a tad.

The redhead got closer, "Dammit Kaido, if you don't tell me I'll kiss you again."

A group of civilian teens were walking, another came running full tilt towards them. "I got his autograph!"

The group turned toward her. "You mean Ay-sama's student's?"

"Yessss!" she nodded with glee, "Masato-sama signed my shirt! He seemed flustered by the request, but that's just 'cause he's so humble about how awesome he is!" Sure enough when she turned toward the group to show the writing on her shirt; which also made it visible to Kiyo. It read the name, 'Kurinto Masato'.

Kaido quickly put ear plugs in, _'Here it comes_.'

"K-….Kuro…is….KUROOOO!" she yelled at a very high pitch which resonated throughout the village.

Elsewhere in the Raikage's office, Kuro was practicing a Fuuinjustu script when he looked to the window. "What's wrong Kuro?" Ay put down his paper work.

"I feel like someone is very pissed not at me, but towards me?" He said with a befuddled look on his face.

Ay shrugged and went back to his work, "You're just imaging things, get back to practicing seals."

"Yes Ay-sensei." Kuro turned his attention back to his practice.

Kiyo started hauling ass over to Kuro's estate, but just as she turned onto his street she realized something, _'Oh…it wouldn't be right for me to demand answers like that before I apologized,'_ she turned around_. 'I was gonna wear that one kimono too…It would definitely be more polite to do that…Ok apology first, demand answers second!'_ she went back to her place to get dressed.

Ay looked at the clock, "Dammit... Mabui can you contact Darui for me?" she nodded.

Kuro looked toward his teacher "What's up?" he asked.

Ay sighed, "With all the paper work we can't start on time, but if Darui watches over your physical training I can consider today a light day."

Kuro nodded, "Got it sensei."

Ay gave Kuro a menacing look, "If you slack off at all I will Iron Claw you into next week, you understand me!"

Kuro gulped. "Affirmative sir!"

By that time Darui had arrived, "You need me Ay-sama?"

Ay looked toward the jounin, "Yes can you over watch Kuro's training? Just go with him to the training ground in the mountains will be fine. He is a smart boy he can instruct himself."

Kuro got up and Darui sighed slightly, "I guess this will be fine since today has be dull, c'mon Kuro." they both disappeared elsewhere.

Kiyo arrived at Kuro's estate, wearing a royal blue silk kimono with a golden dragon design on it and white obi. She all the way there as to not dirty the expensive dress. She adjusted the decoration chopsticks holding her hair up before knocking on the door.

"Coooming~." a soft angelic voice stated.

Kiyo went wide-eyed, _'Wait isn't that…'_

The door opened to reveal Rosu dressed in a black skirt and one of Kuro's old vests. "Kiyo-chan!" she rushed to hug her friend, "Your back!"

Kiyo hesitantly hugged her back, "Hey Rosu…Why are you-never mind, where's Kuro-kun?"

"Well were else would I live in Kumo besides with Kuri-kun?"

"Wait, you're…actually _living_ here?!" Kiyo almost fainted….almost.

She nodded, "Mhm~." she blush lightly, "I'm just wearing his old clothes cause I'm running the laundry while he is off training."

"Do you know where he is? I-I need to apologize." The demon blushed.

"He's in the Raikage's office practicing fuuinjustu."

"Thanks!" Kiyo turned around and started to walk off, then stopped and walked back up to Rosu with teary puppy dog eyes, "Can you come with me? I dun wanna go alone~."

"Sure~ I have a present for Kuri-kun." Rosu picked up a small grocery bag. "Ready Kiyo-chan?"

"Well…yea I guess." She chuckled lightly.

"By the way, you look really nice in your kimono~." Rosu said with a smile.

"Thanks." Kiyo smiled back and they were on their way.

"So what happened between you and Kuri-kun? He seemed almost angry when we left Konoha."

"Well…besides aiding in the invasion…I was basically being a tsundere…" Kiyo laughed nervously.

"As in…?" Rosu wouldn't let her keep secrets from her.

"As I was trying to run away to retreat, he grabbed my ankle and we fell…" Kiyo blushed, remembering the unintentional kiss between them, "He protected me from the impact and I got pissed off at him for being so nice to me even though I…" she looked down, "I haven't done much for him."

"Is that it? I know about the accidental kiss, Kuro apologized for that." she giggled. "I know there is more."

"I said that…he makes me sick."

"Why would you say that?" Rosu sniffled a bit.

"It's just the way my body reacts when I'm around him….You could say it has something to do with his aura."

"But why Kuri-kun is human."

"Yes but…I suspect he isn't _all_ human…"

"Why?" Rosu slowed up and tapped her cheek.

"He's…" Kiyo thought for a second, "too powerful…He stopped me, a full demon from transforming into my demon form! There isn't any human that has ever lived with any ability to slow down, let alone stop a transformation like that…Without killing or being only half human."

"Then what could he be?"

Kiyo laughed, "Well I know he ain't any kind of demon-ttebanya~!" she said as they entered the giant building.

"How?" Rosu asked as she was lost.

"I would've sensed something like that when I first met him."

"Hello girls are you looking for something." Mabui looked towards the two girls.

"Hi Mrs. Kaido's mom~." Kiyo greeted, "We were looking for Kuro-kun."

"Oh he's out with Darui at training ground 24." she answered.

Kiyo went over to a table, placed the items on it on a different table, and proceeded to flip it in rage.

"What's wrong Kiyo-chan?"

"Do you know how difficult it is to walk in this thing?! You know what screw it!" she carefully made her wings come out through the fabric so she wouldn't ruin it. "I don't care if people stare at me; I'm tired of walking like a retard in this thing no matter how pretty it is!"

"So are you just going to float next to me as we take the 5 minute walk there?" Rosu giggled.

"Well actually, I had an idea if you don't mind me raiding you're fridge."

"Huh?" Kiyo sighed and grabbed her hand as she waved bye to Mabui and went back to the Estate. "So what are going to do?" Rosu asked.

"We are going to go on a picnic!" Kiyo said excitedly as she tied up the sleeves on her kimono.

"Haaai!" Rosu nodded before they got to work. Around an hour later the pair where approaching training ground 24. "I'm sooo sorry I'm not a good cook."

"It's ok," Kiyo laughed, "I'm just surprised that you aren't."

"Why do you say that?"

"You seem like one of those perfect housewife types, but you can't cook." She giggled, "I find that really ironic."

"Well Kuri-kun is a great cook so it all works out." Rosu smiled.

Kiyo sighed, _'Another thing he's probably better than me at…'_

"Well he only really ever grills or bakes."

"Oh," Kiyo perked up, "Well I'm pretty good at back, but I don't like heat so I never grill. So I guess that makes me the better cook all around~!"

"Maybe." Rosu giggled. They got to the training field and set up the little picnic just outside it.

"I just hope Kuro-kun likes what I made." Kiyo saw something very important missing from the menu; she flew up and made a bee line for the nearest convenience store, "I'll be right back Rosu!"

In the middle of the training ground, Darui was watching Kuro as he performed crunches with a boulder that has had a gravity seal attached to it. "997, 998, 999...1000!"

Darui smiled, "Now we turn the seal up to 5 and you need to do 500 more."

"Hai!" was the only respond from Kuro as sweat drizzled off his shirtless form.

'_Wow~_.' Was all Rosu could think as she watched her boyfriend.

Kiyo came back and landed, retracting her wings carefully, "I forgot drinks." She said holding up a bag full of the soft beverages.

Rosu nodded and called to Kuro, "KURI-KUN~!"

Just then Kuro stated, "500!" Signaling his completion of the exercise.

"Go on, you're done for the day." said Darui.

Kuro did a double back flip and dropped the boulder causing a small earthquake. He wave at Rosu, "Yo!" He had changed a bit over the few months. His hair was a now a shoulder length spiky mane, and with his taller height his muscle tone was a more athletic build. His mid-section was compact, but still boasted an eight-pack. He was clad only in black work out shorts, and his body had a decent amount of storage seals on it.

Kiyo almost had a nose bleed at the sight of him….almost. Then she started to freak out, she thought she was ready to face him, but she really wasn't and hid behind a tree.

Rosu giggled and pulled her out from behind the tree, "Kuri-kun~ Kiyo is back."

Kuro walked over to her and smiled, "Welcome home Kiyo, nice kimono."

Kiyo blushed as she kneeled bowed on the blanket, "I am so sorry for what I did and what I said. I hope you accept my sincere and humble apology."

Kuro chuckled and put his hand on her head, "It's fine everyone was under stressed, and almost losing your control must have made you lash out towards me."

She sat up and blushed, "R-really?"

"Yup," he flashed another bright smile towards her. "You're my friend after all, friends give friends chances."

"Thank you~!" she jumped and hugged Kuro.

He was shaken by the hug, "N-no problem."

Darui waved to Kuro, "See you next time Kuro."

"Kuro we made you a picnic." Rosu smiled.

Kiyo let go and coughed a little, "Who made it Rosu?"

She looked at the ground, "Kiyo did..."

Kiyo smirked and handed Kuro a sandwich, "Try it."

Kuro took a bite, "It's really good!"

Kiyo laughed, "The one thing I'm better than you at!" on the inside se was laughing manically, '_The fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach right? I won't lose to Rosu! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

Rosu looked a bit sad so Kuro walked over to her and hugs her tight, "It's fine Hime, I don't care if you can't cook."

'_WILL NOT LOSE!'_ was all Kiyo could think.

"So let's sit down and eat?" Kuro suggested.

Kiyo shook her head, "Y-yeah…" she took out the food and place it between the three of them. "Dig in," she smiled.

Kuro picked up a sandwich. "Thanks for the food!"

Rosu giggled and picked up her own, "Itadakimasu~!"

Kiyo took hers and began chomping,_ 'I can't believe…I worried for three months over nothing.'_


End file.
